Crybaby (my gay fanfiction)
by bisexual musical trash
Summary: this made me uncomfortable so like- join me in uncomfort?


**so like this is a pretty weird fanfic of my two oc's, Caroline and Evelyn. Its just a smut/yuri story I made. so enjoy!**

"I-I told you that money was for my ma! She was sick!" exclaimed an quite nervous older man, nothing much was new..same arguements at work-- nothing new. "Last time I checked your mother didn't read playboy magazines.." Caroline responded, both of the females were tired of this sleazy man. "I gave you warning after warning- do you not get it?!" Evelyn snapped, she stood up and approached the taller male, the taller man was pretty scared..not because of Evelyn..but because of Caroline. That death glare she was giving to him..clearly saying not to even insult Evelyn no matter what she does or says. The man doesn't know their relationship, he thinks theyre both dating- but Evelyn only wishes she could. Evelyn pulled out a handgun, pressing the tip of it to the man's chest- having her finger gently squeezing the trigger. "You won't be stealing money from me if youre rotting in hell.." Evelyn muttered, she pressed the trigger but no bullet shot out, she grinned widely and kept pressing the trigger. "I only need one bullet to put you in a grave you sack of shit." She growled, she counted to nine in her head, already on eight until..Caroline stood up. "Evelyn, watch your temper please." she said- walking over to the two and looked at Evelyn with a relaxed smile. "He's not worth it love..how about you just call it a night? You worked long enough." Caroline whispered into Evelyn's ear, making sure to make her voice smooth and soft- she knew how to calm Evelyn down. Evelyn sighed, handing the gun to Caroline as she walked back to her desk. "T-thank you Missy! tell me how to repay you!" The man spoke, grabbing Caroline's hands. Caroline looked disgusted, raising a eyebrow and frowned deeply. "Don't ever touch me again..you filthy dog-" Caroline spat, jerking her hands away as she took off her gloves only to throw them on the ground. The man ran off- slamming the door as footsteps slightly echoed through the building. Evelyn was sitting at her desk, drinking a bottle of Jack Daniels as she got paperwork done. "mhm..I'm not needed anymore so I'll leave." Caroline said, standing up but only for Evelyn to grab her hand- holding it. "No, stay. I like your company.." Evelyn responded quietly, she jerked her hand away and continued her paperwork. The two were always so close, sending signals to each other- even kissing..but, they never spoke of it. Caroline listened as told, sitting across from Evelyn and nodded. "Alright, hm.." Caroline hummed, she began rapping her fingers on her own leg until she realized..Evelyn _actually_ listened. Evelyn isn't the type to be bossed around or be told what to do but, she listened. Why? Why now? She never listened until now. Oh no, she was staring again. Before Caroline looked away Evelyn made eye contact with her, Evelyn..- no! She broke away from the staring and looked down. An hour flew by, Caroline..she started to get ideas. Shes always too "soft". Too "nice". Too "gentle". She can be just as bad! She has a bad side to her just like everyone else..and she can prove it. "Give me a sip." Caroline bluntly said, snatching the bottle away from Evelyn and took a large sip before slamming it onto the table. "What's this cheap shit?! You have so much money and spend it on _this_?! Get something better next time for once." Caroline snapped, glaring directly into Evelyn's eyes. Evelyn's reaction? She jumped in her seat, looking up to only see and hear Caroline act so..bossy. She likes it..She always imagined Caroline being so aggressive and rough with her, it makes her so flustered even remembering it. "Well uhm..I'll try to remember not to get that.." Evelyn responded calmly, she tried her best to keep herself collected. Caroline mentally face palmed, try harder! Think of things that make you mad dammit!! Caroline stayed quiet for a bit, thinking as hard as she could before she yanked Evelyn by the tie. "you'll _try_?! I'll beat it into you if you can't remember something even a retarded kid could!" Caroline spat angrily. Evelyn was shocked..she was grabbed so roughly, it makes her think of what she would give just for Caroline to do this in bed. A very faint blush formed onto Evelyn's cheeks and ears as she cleared her throat. "I-I'm sorry.." She responded, her voice was quieter this time..Caroline was bigger and taller than her..having her towering over Evelyn makes her feel so weak. "Hmph..don't s-s-stutter when you talk." She said angrily, insulting Evelyn that she stuttered. She dropped Evelyn back onto her chair and sat down, this time she was staring away from Evelyn. Evelyn felt ashamed- yet so good at the same time. Insults are- to Evelyn its just an another thing that turns her on the most. She fiddled with the pen, biting the inside of her cheek and glanced at Caroline. She shuddered lightly, getting back to her paperwork until she was interrupted. "Weird..you listened to me. _You_ listened to me, Evelyn. Some short-tempered bitch who takes shit from no one. Its odd, you act all big and tough with your guns and threats- not bothering to listen to ANYONE. Until..its just you and I, you let me walk all over you..and you don't do shit about it. You know what I think, you get off to that. You _LLLoovvee_ me calling you a disgusting sleazy bitch, am I correct?" Caroline asked, smirking with pride. Evelyn listened to every single word, keep it together..She sighed faintly at the last part, gripping the pen and shook her head. "B-Bullshit..I-I-I don't even care..Im just tired.." Evelyn muttered, feeling like she got caught doing something terrible- ashamed. Caroline grabbed Evelyn's wrists, pulling her forward and yet again teased her about the stutter. "S-S-S-Stutter. I can't understand shit when you do that! Fucking hell!" She snapped, Evelyn tearing away from Caroline's grip and clenched her fists. "Get out." She said sternly, but her voice was still small..weak. "Why? you're the one who asked me to stay." Caroline responded back, seeing how Evelyn was slowly losing her tough bitch side. Evelyn grumbled under her breath, sitting down and peered up at Caroline. "Fine.." she muttered, snatching the paper and pen to finish the damn paperwork she needed to do in the first place. There was a few minutes of silence between the two females before Caroline pretended

like she was leaving but only grabbed the desk chair and dragged it closer until their faces were only inches away. "Stop acting like you don't want it..I saw how you reacted to those insults, pretending like you were offended by them is honestly adorable. But, I know your nasty secret.." Caroline said in a low tone, it was so seductive. She could smell the liquor she sipped, her breath was hot..it was so irresistible. Evelyn bit down on her lip, moving her head away. "N-No you dont..g-get away from me.." Evelyn whimpered, she tried pushing Caroline away but she got closer. "You stutter a lot when you start to get flustered..what's the issue? I thought you put your foot down like how you do with everyone else." Caroline whispered, she knew what she was doing..and it was working. She grabbed both of Evelyn's hands, bringing her closer to plant soft kises on her neck. "I-I..Its no-nothing.." Evelyn shuddered, She can't speak any higher. She just feels so helpless.. Caroline let go of Evelyns left hand, using her free hand to take off her suit jacket and shirt. "Why are you so quiet now? Aren't you going to slap me Evelyn? go ahead..your hand is free. You could punch me even." Caroline offered, she knew she wouldn't. It was amusing to see her act so pathetic. Evelyn felt the slightly cold air, her jacket was off..she wants this to stop, yet she just wants so much more. She tried slapping Caroline, only backing out of it once Caroline looked at her. "You were so close, whats preventing you hm? I've seen you act this way with other women..yet you act so weak when I'm the one making you all flustered." She laughed, Evelyn knew the tables turned on her. She felt her shirt coming off, holding it tight."N-No! Don't I.." She cut herself off, she honestly can't stop someone who's stronger and taller than her. There's no way she could even make Caroline flustered the way Evelyn is right now. "Don't what? Its hard to understand you when you just s-stutter and be so fucking quiet." Caroline whispered in her ear, she was catching onto some things..soon enough she'll find everything Evelyn desires. She let her guard down for a second, she can't- Caroline wouldn't do this..its just a joke. Right? Caroline took advantage of it, ripping off her shirt and threw it on the ground. "You think I'm stupid? I'm not blind like you Evelyn." She added before stroking her cold palms up and down Evelyn's waist, her fingers crawled up her body until they reached where her bra was. "Have nothing to say? I don't understand why people are so afraid of you, you're just so submissive once someone does this- or is it just with me?" Caroline asked in a low tone. She doesn't like nor hate this..she just doesn't like how smart she is..but shes also too afraid to be sassy. Caroline's hands went up, going underneath her bra as she squeezed Evelyn's breasts roughly. "What else do you get turned on by? Pain?" Caroline said, she dug her nails into the skin then began to harshly knead Evelyn's boobs. Evelyn sucked in a sharp breath- She doesn't want to make herself look like shes enjoying it. She already revealed herself enough without even saying it! She exhaled shakily, trying to resist any reaction that gives her away. "Is it really hurting you? You're a sick freak, so don't think pretending you don't like it will make you look less of a desperate virgin." Caroline informed, she knew almost all the tricks- it was hopeless. "I'm not pretending.." Evelyn choked out, for once she didn't stutter. She can do it! All this is just temptation that can be easily avoided! "Oh. Oh! okay! you should of just told me!" Caroline responded, she got off of Evelyn and smiled. "I don't do things if it makes people uncomfortable..I'm sorry." She apologized, frowning softly. Yes! She did it. She actually did it. "its no problem- you didn't know." Evelyn responded, she turned her back and fixed the desk- only to have her head slammed right on the desk. It hurt..in a good way to Evelyn, shes surprised she isn't knocked out. "h-ha..~ that felt wonderful.." Evelyn responded, closing her eyes. She felt utterly hopeless now, she should of known its not that easily in a situtation like this. Caroline held Evelyn's arms tightly, pinning her down to the desk. "Hm, didn't you say you weren't pretending? You filthy little liar. No wonder you're hated so much, because no one likes dirty liars..expect me..I'll take you. I won't take anyone else. Only you." Caroline grinned, she carefully let go of one arm and began to unclasp Evelyn's bra. "You're the only disgusting filthy bitch I'll ever like..remember that." Caroline was being cautious, she doesn't want Evelyn running off..at this rate she seems like she gives in but, better safe than sorry. Evelyn pressed her cheek against the cool surface, feeling more of her clothing being stripped off her body- she wants this to go faster. "Hurry up." She bluntly spoke up, she was getting over it. Caroline needed to think fast, she wants this..she can't let it end. Not so soon. Caroline flipped Evelyn over, looking at her dead in the eyes. "Excuse me? Repeat that." She asked, Evelyn giving her back the same cold expression. "Hurry. Up." Evelyn spat out, only to get herself a knee to the crotch. "Say that one more time." Caroline said coldly, she thinks she can back talk anyone without getting hurt. Evelyn's legs trembled, fuck. It hurts..she felt like she had a metal pole hit her straight in the vagina. "F-Fucking hurry up you bitch.." she said, spitting onto Caroline's face. Caroline dug her knee deeper, wiping the spit off of her cheek. "disgusting cunt.." she whispered, still not budging. If Evelyn wants to do this, so can she. Evelyn really was desperate, though it was painful..it still felt so good. She moved her hips up, sighing in relief. Caroline is right. Shes disgusting, so disgusting. Evelyn kept thinking about all of the insults she gotten, they were so true..she grinded harder and harder against Caroline's knee until she felt it go away. "Still think you're not a disgusting horny bitch? You were humping my knee and _Actually_ getting off it.." Caroline said, she shook her head but still had a smug grin on her face. Evelyn felt embarrassed, Her face flushed to a dark red. "No I wasn't! I was trying to move away!" Evelyn responded in an offended tone. "Trying to move away? So this is trying to move away?" Caroline asked before once again slamming her knee onto Evelyn's crotch and grinded it against her roughly. "This is how you move away? Its pretty weird don't you think?" Caroline questioned. She couldn't take it, Evelyn has been trying her hardest to keep calm and escape from..this. But she just gives up now, fuck it. She doesn't care anymore. She finally let go of that final straw- Caroline wins. Evelyn's back arched to a perfect curve as a moan finally erupted from her mouth. "Ahnn~ Y-yes- I-I- hnn~ dont s-stop!" Evelyn begged, she couldn't bottle up that slice of emotions. Caroline just watched. She watched Evelyn finally give in, admitting it. She knew it wasn't fake, no one can fake that expression she has right now, She just kept watching her- not even moving her leg due to the fact she was close to breaking Evelyn. Evelyn covered her upperhalf up, blushing darkly. Her mind was completely blank, not thinking of anything but all the secret desires and fantasies of Caroline and herself. "You thought you were being so sly, what else? I bet there isn't just one thing you've been hiding from me." Caroline said, she pried Evelyns arms apart as she held them down to the desk. "I've always thought of you doing this all to me- but then I realized you were too nice to even hurt a fly.." she explained, Evelyn dreamed all she wanted but she never think that Caroline could be a total asshole, in a good way for her at least! "I'm too nice? you think me doing this is nice?" Caroline asked in an grossed out manner, She knew Evelyn's pattern now. "I-I mean- I- u-uh--" Evelyn tensed up, jumbling up on words before Caroline grabbed her jaw. "u-u-u-uhhh I cant understand you from that fucking stuttering!!" She yelled. Evelyn felt Caroline's icy fingers dig into skin-- it felt so uncomfortable yet so pleasing to see Caroline, a woman who wouldn't even kill a spider, treating her as if she's her worst enemy. "I-Im sorry, What can I do to make you less irritated? You can do anything you want to me at this point..please, let your frustration out on me..I promise not to complain." She said sheepily, she wanted this so bad..her heads hurt, her wrists hurt, her jaw hurts, her lower half hurts- she just wants to see how much of her body can hurt before she passes out or breaks. Caroline had gotten so fed up with Evelyn at times..telling her what to do as if she's some fucking dog. Caroline is both bigger and stronger than her, it should be swapped- from what she knows, Evelyn can be easily submissive if you just show her that she isn't strong without her gun or death threats. She looked at Evelyn, should she say yes? And end up giving her what she wants? Or, say no and Evelyn ends up getting annoyed. Caroline thought, she knows exactly what to do.. "Alright I guess but, just incase you can't handle it anymore just say stop. Alright?" Caroline said, she loosened her grip on Evelyn's chin to get the okay or no signal. She shook her head yes, already getting excited from just thinking of how painful it will all be. **fucking sLUt**. Caroline thought of a time she gotten annoyed with Evelyn- remembering the time Evelyn called her a ugly skank. She slapped Evelyn as hard as she could, leaving a handprint where she had struck her. Evelyn felt her entire right cheek go numb, holding herself up as she just smiled. "I didn't even feel that.." she said, lying straight through her teeth. She did feel that. Her legs wouldn't be trembling from pleasure if she didnt- but then again it could be mistaken for being afraid. Caroline picked Evelyn up to her height by her neck, stepping near to the wall to only slam her back to the wall. She choked Evelyn with one hand, watching her fall apart once more. Evelyn grabbed Caroline's hand, being on cloud nine right now- she loved how her oxygen was being cut off. She loved everything about this one thing, not being able to do anything but wait until she can breath again. "You enjoy this don't you? I can hear those little gasps of yours, You aren't even struggling." Caroline said, describing some of the thing she was seeing right now. Evelyn's eyes rolled in the back of her head, exhaling a breathless moan- or at least trying. Drool trailed down her mouth as she felt near to blacking out. Caroline decided that was enough, it wouldn't be much fun if Evelyn passed out. She dropped Evelyn onto the floor, Evelyn gasping and coughing. She felt utterly weak..Caroline was twice her size- no wonder she felt so small when Caroline acts like this. "Get up." Caroline demanded, she picked Evelyn up and slammed her against the wall as she gripped Evelyn's shoulders. "You're a filthy bitch, so weak and helpless.." Caroline whispered. She leaned in closer, pressing her lips onto Evelyn's neck. Her nails dug into Evelyns flesh, dragging her hands down to draw blood. "C-Caroline.." Evelyn muttered, her hands reaching up to her arms and gripped them harshly. "What is it now?" Caroline huffed, what does she want now? "N-nothing..just do whatever you were planning.." she responded in a hushed voice. Caroline was a bit confused there- what was she going to say? She pushed that aside for now since there is more important things to do at the moment. She ran her hands up and down Evelyn's body- her own hands are so cold compared to Evelyn's warmer/hot body. Evelyn relaxed- this felt nice..though her hands were really cold, it was fine. Caroline skimmed her fingers across the hem of Evelyn's pants, grabbing the waistband of it. "I'm glad no one got to this part of your body..I can't wait to see the reaction I'll get.." Caroline grinned. Evelyn was always a bit angry on this part, she never got as far as the actual sex due to being teased so much or taking too long. Caroline knew if Evelyn tried to complain she would make it more unbearable by each complaint. She pulled down Evelyn's pants, not caring how uncomfortable the other got due to staring.. "Hopefully I'll see what I expected in my head.." Caroline said to herself, meaning as if Evelyn was faking it or not. Evelyn didn't want to be the only one naked, why hasn't Caroline taken off anything? She shifted a bit, looking down. "Don't be nervous, All I want to know is if you've being lying or not.." Caroline cooed, she took both of Evelyn's thighs in her grasp- spreading her legs out. She looked down, a sadistic wide grin forming on her face. "I'm not surprised Evelyn, getting wet from all the things im doing to you..I didn't think any higher of you."She shook her head slowly as if she was disappointed. Evelyn's cheeks burned, trying to close her legs. "S-so what if I am? I can't control when my body does that.." she responded, attempting to push Caroline's hands away. Caroline's eyebrow furrowed, she didnt budge. "Are you back talking me? You still haven't learned from what I've done to you for being smart with me?" Caroline growled, She inched her hands closer to Evelyn's underwear. "I guess I'll have to get it through your head." She added, acting like she was going to pull off Evelyn's panties. Evelyn bit the inside of her cheek in excitment, yes! Finally! She couldn't wait any longer! Caroline tricked her, moving her hand over the fabric. "I'm not letting you get what you want so fast, don't you have any patience?" She sighed deeply. Caroline rubbed her hand directly onto Evelyn's clit, Evelyn jolting up and exhaled shakily. "N-not there..I'm s-senstive there.." she managed to say. Caroline didn't care, if Evelyn becomes less submissive then she can tell Caroline what to do but until then..Caroline can do whatever she pleases. She rubbed that spot in small circles, she didn't know where she exactly touching but all that matter is Evelyn's responses to it. Evelyn's body twisted slightly, panting lightly. "S-stop, I don't like i-it.." she whimpered, closing her eyes tightly. "If you don't like it then why is your underwear wet hm? Its certainly not piss, I can see how its sticking to you..its because you _love_ it." Caroline purred, rubbing her clit faster. "H-ha~! n-n-Ah~! C-Caroline s-stop I cant..!" Evelyn moaned out, spreading her legs out more. "You can't what? What is it hmm..?" She hummed, raising a eyebrow. her index and middle finger trailed down the fabric and her thumb staying on Evelyn's clit. Evelyn didn't respond, shaking her head. "j-just stop..." she pleaded. Caroline's frowned deepened, rolling her eyes. "Stop pretending you don't want it! Its annoying!! I'll make you stop annoying me.." She smiled, dragging her hand up and then under Evelyn's panties. "W-What?! No I'll stop!" Evelyn exclaimed. Caroline ignored Evelyn's plead, she did the same as before- placing her thumb onto Evelyn's clit while her two other fingers went lower. "Shut up for fucking once..its not fun hearing you complain.." Caroline groaned. She stroked her clit roughly, teasing Evelyn by circling her drenched hole with her other two fingers. Evelyn threw her head back, moaning loudly as she squirmed in Caroline's grasp. "C-Caroline~! fhhnn~" she bit down on her lip, whimpering in pleasure. "You like this the most don't you..? Say it. Say it and I'll give you more.." She whispered near Evelyn's ear. Evelyn shook her head, letting out small but loud whimpers. "I wasn't asking. Say it." Caroline demanded, her thumb pressing down harder to make rough circles. Evelyn banged her head against the wall, her pelvis jerking up. "I-I love it!!~ hnngg~-- faster!! p-please!" she spat out shakily, she felt tears pricking the corner of her eyes. Caroline smirked softly, all she has to do is give Evelyn something to scream about and in return she'll do what Caroline asked. "Good girl..~ see, now you can get two things for the price of one." she smoothly spoke. Caroline's fingers thrusted inside of Evelyn, feeling how wet she really is. Drool ran down the side of Evelyn's mouth, feeling the shallow but fast thrusts inside of her. "h-haaa..~" letting out a long moan in relief. She was completely out of it, only twitching and moaning from being fingered and having her clit pleasured. "Mmm..You're so much better when youre on the edge of snapping.." Caroline said in a softer tone. She began to stretch Evelyn's entrance out more, shoving her fingers deeper. Evelyn shuddered, moaning shakily. "I-Im gonna..-" She whispered, She waited so long for this..Caroline fingered Evelyn faster, staring at Evelyn's face. Evelyn's vagina made wet noises when Caroline's fingers would thrust in, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. "C-Caroline..I-I.." she panted out, feeling her orgasm get closer and closer. Caroline's other hand pulled down Evelyn's drenched underwear then lifting up her left leg. "I want to see how much you cum onto my hand~" she said seductively, her thumb moving away so she can just focus on fingering Evelyn. Evelyn's breathing became uneven jagged deep gasps, her legs trembled with pleasure. "C-Caroline!!~ I-Im co-coming!!~" she screamed out. Evelyn squirted onto Caroline's hand, her back arching as Caroline kept thrusting her fingers. "thats it...let it all out~" she cooed to Evelyn. "a-ahnn~!!" Evelyn couldn't stop squirting, grunting and panting as her legs quaked. "Mmm..~ still going?" Carolin asked, pulling her fingers out to slap her vagina. Evelyn finally stopped, shaking from her intense orgasm. "h-ha..I-I always dreamed of this.." she admitted, looking down at the mess she made on the floor. Caroline licked her own hand, "really now..? Well maybe next time you can tell me all about your fantaises about me and I'll make them come true any day.." Caroline winked at Evelyn, getting up as she popped her back. "Also, clean up your mess..We both have to use this office for work." she added. Evelyn gripped the desk, pulling herself up. "Fine..lazy bitch." Evelyn grumbled. Still the same asshole..but she learned her lesson.


End file.
